


Musical Monday

by ShadowsTakesAll



Series: Seven Day Channenge  (February 2015) [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Mattex-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un lunes con música siempre es buena forma de empezar la semana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Musical Monday -Mattex-

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo capítulo de la semana de desafíos Mattex de: http://mattexfanficexchange.tumblr.com/ correspondiente a la priemra semana de Febrero.  
> Día dos: Musical Monday (Lunes musical)  
> Tumblr: http://marquise-in-tardis.tumblr.com/post/110008507556/musical-sunday
> 
> ~Podéis dejar un comentario y/o kudos, porque se agradece mucho.~
> 
> -> No conozco a los actores personalmente (¡Ojala!) ni la vida privada más allá de los artículos en internet. Esto es una historia ficticia con el único fin de entretener, siendo los actores que aparecen simples personajes como en cualquier libro o película.  
> Alex Kingston singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOZ8c3C4rEk  
> Catalogado de "Mature" por el segundo capítulo (Yowzah!)

-Por favor, por favor -Suplicó Matt poniéndose de rodillas y juntando ambas manos con un rostro de súplica.  
Tumbada en la cama, Alex no pudo evitar reír ante la escena que se le presentaba. Un Matt Smith con un ridículo pijama que, saltaba a la vista, le quedaba pequeño, suplicándole como si fuera un dulce cachorrillo que cantara.  
-Haré lo que quieras. Lo que sea. Limpiaré durante un mes, haré las camas, cocinaré... -Enumeró con un tono de súplica que casi parecería que le estaban torturando. Aunque a su parecer, lo era.  
-No, Dios nos libre, lo haría si prometieras entrar una cocina nunca, ni para calentar el agua del té -Dijo Alex entre risas, horrorizada con la imagen de su cocina reducida a cenizas.  
-Entonces ¿Lo harás? Por favor, por favor -Matt se subió de nuevo a la cama y se metió debajo de la sabana, hasta abrazar a Alez y besarle el cuello entre suplicas. -Por favor... por favor...  
-Pero Matt... -Se quejo Alex, sin poder evitar algún pequeño gemido por los besos -La he cantado miles de veces, ni siquiera es navidad. ¡Acabamos de empezar Febrero! -Se quejó casi índignada.  
-Porrr... favorrr -Gruño de forma demasiado sexy.  
En cuanto Alex se resigno y aceptó, a Matt le falto tiempo para tumbarse como es debido, de cara a la hermosa mujer, con una sonría imborrable.  
Tumbada también y acariciándole también, la voz melódica de Alex resonó por la habitación.  
-Lully, lulla, thou little tiny child 


	2. Musical Monday -Yowzah-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo del Seven Day Challenge, pero versión Yowzah.
> 
> ~Podéis dejar un comentario y/o kudos, porque se agradece mucho.~
> 
> Podéis leerlo también en tumblr: http://marquise-in-tardis.tumblr.com/post/110013458776/musical-monday-yowzah

Los gemidos eran la música más maravillosa que el universo podía componer.  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían visto, (desde que salió de la prisión para ella, desde el manicomnio de los Daleks para él) y no habían dudado ni un segundo en recuperar ese tiempo perdido, aprovechando que los Pond estaban en la casa de la Tierra que el Doctor les había regalado y se reconciliaban de su casi divorcio.

Habían pasado horas desde que el Doctor había aparecido en la puerta de la casa de River con un excéntrico ramo, compuesto por las flores más exóticas del universo; horas desde que se habían dado un gran beso por el reencuentro y habían sincronizado líneas temporales, dejando evidente que cada uno había echado de menos al otro y con razón; horas desde que se habían despojado de sus ropas y se habían encerrado en la habitación matrimonial de la TARDIS.

Habían sido horas de suspiros cantarines, de gemidos musicales, de placer y éxtasis en una interminable melodía compuesta por los mejores instrumentos de orquesta. Primero apresurada. La ropa volaba por doquier con besos feroces y carias rudas. Luego, calma.  
Dedos trazando con cuidado el rostro del amante: La forma de los labios, la suavidad de las mejillas, la forma del torso, la cintura y las caderas. Palabras de amor susurradas en un idioma que era pura música. Caderas moviéndose rítmica mente; primero lento y luego más deprisa, mientras el hombre y la mujer se fundían en uno solo y las lenguas peleaban dentro de la boca por llevar la nota cantante. Luego, el éxtasis.

El sudor caía por la frente y caía por los rostros sonrojados y brillantes del Doctor y River, y durante horas interpretaron aquella melodía de gemidos, de suspiros y del nombre del otro con gritos de puro placer, hasta que cayeron agotados  
El Doctor acariciaba la suave espalda de una River risueña, escribiendo las palabras más cariñosas en su especial Gallifreyan, como delicadas notas musicales de un concienzudo compositor que se deja llevar por la inspiración.  
-Vale la pena esperar tanto tiempo si como recompensa tenemos estos momentos- Susurró River, cómodamente apoyada en el torso del Doctor.  
-No deberíamos tener que esperar tanto, ya sabes -Respondió él con lo que pareció un pequeño toque de angustia, así como esperanza por una respuesta positiva.  
-Tampoco es algo que podamos evitar -Respondió River, levantándose un poco para poder besarle castamente el los labios. -Las normas, ya sabes. Además, tu tienes tu vida con mis padres y yo aquí, ahora que salido de Stormcage... -Contestó River hasta el Doctor la interrumpió.  
-Aun así... podríamos tratar de vernos mas. Estamos casados y parece que pasen años cada vez que... yo... te echo de menos, River. Te echo mucho de menos  
La sinceridad con la que hablaba tocó el corazón de la mujer, cuyos ojos empezaron a empañarse de lagrimas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no derramarlas. Acarició el rostro de su marido. Tan joven, pero tan anciano a su vez. En aquel momento no veía al niño de doce años, hiperactivo y ridículo. Ahora tenía al Señor del Tiempo que tanto había amado y a tantos había perdido, seriamente preocupado por ella. Por ambos.  
-Podríamos hacerlo -Susurró, aunque no parecía muy convencida. -Podríamos hacerlo, intentarlo. Podrías venir a recogerme y tener salidas familiares, podríamos volver a las citas como cuando estaba en la Universidad Luna, podrías incluso... -Se cayó y sonrió con una risita musical -Incluso podrías venir a mis trabajos arqueológicos y hacerme compañía. Si te portas bien.  
-Lo haré -Respondió el Doctor sin vacilar. Sin necesidad de pensar. -Lo haré, incluso a tus excavaciones y cosas aburridas. No prometo "portarme bien", como tu dices, pero podríamos hacerlo. Lo haremos -Dijo firmemente. "Antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo definitivamente" Pensó él para sus adentros.  
Porque el tiempo se les acababa.  
Pero aun les quedaba tiempo suficiente para su música privada.


End file.
